


Pick a Part That's New

by walkthegale



Series: Vids [2]
Category: Long Way Round (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Friendship, Gen, Motorcycles, Travel, World Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkthegale/pseuds/walkthegale
Summary: You can do all the things that you like to do.
Series: Vids [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/951414
Kudos: 3





	Pick a Part That's New

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetestdrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetestdrain/gifts).



**Song:** Pick a Part That's New - Stereophonics

 **Length:** 3:33

 **Lyrics:** [here](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/stereophonics/pickapartthatsnew.html)


End file.
